The Demon King
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: AU-#DarkFic/Haruno Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis biasa, memiliki 4 sahabat tanpa tahu siapa jati diri dari 4 sahabatnya itu, hidupnya berubah ketika ia berkunjung ke Kastil Hitam yang mempertemukannya dengan berbagai siluman yang hendak membunuhnya, sebenarnya apa yang para siluman itu inginkan darinya? Dan siapakah Demon King itu?/ Fic perdana, mind to R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Hai minna-san..**

**Watashi wa Uchiha Misaki desu yorishiku..**

**Saya adalah newbie di sini, setelah hampir satu tahun saya menjadi reader di ffn ini finally ... saya mencoba untuk menyalurkan sedikit imajinasi saya untuk SasuSaku Fanfictions story.**

**Ini fanfic ****pertama ****saya di ffn, oh ya fanfic ini pernah saya publish dengan cast yang berbeda. Cerita ini masih jauh sekali dari kata sempurna dan pastinya akan ada banyak kesalahan, entah itu Miss typo(s), EYD dan sebagainya. Jadi, saya dengan penuh harap pada para senpai dan readers mohon bimbingannya, Terima Kasih.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO : Al Blue Blossom ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : Miss Typo(s), OOC, EYD, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**M (for save)**

**SasuSaku and Sakura-centric**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UchiHaruno Misaki**

**Present..**

**The Demon King**

**.**

**.**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari anime ****Inuyasha ****tapi saya berani jamin alurnya akan jauh berbeda. Saya tekankan, saya tidak bermaksud memplagiat. Cerita ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka, jika ada nama yang sama, tempat yang sama ataupun alur yang sama mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan, karena ini adalah PURE IS MINE.**

**Well..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**° Okayama Castle 1370 th, Japan.**

Di sebuah Kastil gelap dengan sinar temaram mengelilingi setiap inci Kastil megah nan mewah itu terlihat seorang pria berjubah hitam legam dengan sebuah _kushanagi _di lengan kanannya tengah bersedeku hormat kepada seorang pemuda tampan yang kini tengah duduk di singgasananya dan menatap pria berjubah itu datar.

"Aku ingin kau melakukanya sekarang, kau mengerti apa maksudku bukan?" Suara _baritone _terdengar menggema di ruangan itu, sang pria yang bersedeku hormat itu mengangguk patuh akan panturan dari sang Raja dihadapannya.

"_Ha'i_." Ujarnya singkat, mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk sang pria berjubah itupun menatap sang Raja dengan tatapan dingin lalu dalam hitungan detik tubuhnya menghilang dengan asap putih yang kian lama kian melebur.

Sepasang _netra _merah pekat milik sang Raja menatap sang rembulan dengan tatapan tajam lalu sebuah seringaian tampak begitu jelas di raut rupawan bak dewa apolo itu.

'_Ya sebentar lagi ... semuanya akan aku dapatkan ... kekekalan, keabadian, kekuatan dan kekuasaan!'_ batinnya penuh ambisi, pola bintang di dalam manik merah pekat itu terlihat berputar menandakan betapa hausnya ia akan kekuasaan.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Malam semakin larut, kabut tebal entah sejak kapan telah berhasil membentengi sebuah kuil terpencil di sebrang hutan belantara, suasana begitu mencekam sehingga para warga Desa itu tampak enggan melangkahkan kaki barang sejengkal saja dari rumah mereka.

Namun ... berbeda dengan seorang gadis cantik ber-_hakama _merah darah dengan _haori _putih bersih melekat di tubuhnya, rambut panjang hitam legam bergelombang itu di ikat rendah dengan kepangan kecil di kedua sisi wajahnya tak lupa pita putih berukuran kecil itu telah melekat dengan indah di bagian kanan helaian rambutnya, semua penampilan dari gadis cantik bernama Hana Koyuki sang _Miko _itu adalah lambang kesucian dari sang putri dewa.

Gadis _Miko _itu kini tengah berdoa di kuil _Shinto _dengan serius menutup kedua matanya, dua ibu jari dan dua telunjuk gadis itu membentuk pola segitiga dengan sebuah _Mutiara Hitam _mengkilat berada di antara pola segitiga itu mengeluarkan sepercik cahaya putih di sekitarnya.

Suasananya begitu hening, bagaimana tidak? Ini hanya sebuah desa kecil yang terletak di perbatasan desa _Okayama_. Kuil _Shinto _sendiri adalah sebuah kuil istimewa yang memiliki _'Mutiara Keabadian Penyempurna Jiwa'_ atau _'Shinshi No Tampa'_ atau lebih singkat sering di sebut dengan _'Black Pearl'_ yang diincar oleh berbagai siluman untuk menyempurnakan jiwa siluman mereka yang belum sempurna.

Kuil itu di jaga ketat oleh para _Miko _terpilih seperti _Miko _sebelumnya, namun naas saat ini _Miko _terpilih itu hanya tersisa satu orang saja ya yang tersisa hanya seorang gadis _Miko _berusia 19 tahun Hana Koyuki, karena pada setiap tahunnya para _Miko _itu rela mengorbankan jiwa mereka demi melindungi _Black Pearl _itu dari para siluman yang hendak mencuri _Black Pearl._ Ya ... para _Miko _itu rela menjadi santapan para siluman, namun pengorbanan mereka tak pernah sia sia karena setelah jiwa mereka bersatu dengan jiwa siluman itu, para _Miko _membacakan sebuah mantra _'Desutamashi' _atau biasa disebut mantra penghancur jiwa.

Mereka menghancurkan jiwa mereka beserta jiwa para siluman yang telah menyatu dengan jiwa mereka dan akhirnya para siluman itu-pun musnah bersama roh para _Miko _yang rela berkorban demi _Black Peral_.

Sang pendeta terdahulu meramalkan bahwa semua _Miko _akan musnah, tetapi ... _Miko _terakhir tidak akan pernah musnah karena ketika ia berkorban demi _Black Pearl _itu raganya memang musnah namun jiwa sang _Miko _terakhir tidak akan pernah musnah melainkan jiwa _Miko _itu akan terlahir kembali.

Kedua bola mata sang _Miko _yang sedari tadi tertutup kini terbuka dan menatap tajam kearah depan lalu...

_TRAK!_

_CRING!_

Suasana hening di kuil itu berakhir ketika dengan hitungan detik sebuah _Kushanagi _hendak memenggal kepala Hana yang tengah melakukan ritual pembersihan, namun beruntung dengan secepat kilat Hana menangkis _Kushanagi _itu dengan busurnya.

"Cih ... _reflex _tubuhmu tak pernah berkurang eh Hana-_chan_?" ujar seseorang berjubah hitam itu menyeringai keji kepada _Miko _dihadapannya. Hana membulatkan kedua bola matanya tak percaya ketika menyadari siapa yang menyerangnya.

"Sa-Sasori-_kun_? Ke-kenapa?" tanya Hana menatap pemuda dihadapannya itu sayu, bahunya bergetar hebat menahan getaran perih yang ia rasakan.

Pemuda siluman serigala dihadapannya itu hanya menyeringai sinis "Kenapa? Dasar gadis bodoh tentu saja aku menginginkan _Black Pearl _itu sayang ...," ujarnya dengan nada menghina, dengan secepat kilat tubuh pemuda bernama Sasori itu telah berada tepat di hadapan Hana yang tengah menatap kosong kedepan.

"Kenapa sayang? Apa kau terkejut? Oh ... apa karena aku kekasihmu kau menyangka bahwa aku tak menginginkan _Black Pearl _menggiurkan itu? Haha dasar gadis polos, kau salah. Aku ini siluman sayang, apa kau lupa semua siluman itu sama saja penuh akan kebohongan. Selama 10 tahun aku menahan agar tak mencurinya dan dengan terpaksa aku harus berpura-pura menjadi siluman baik yang tulus mencintaimu ... dan aku pastikan malam ini aku akan mendapatkannya, bukankah begitu Hana-_chan_?" ujar Sasori tanpa menghilangkan sedikitpun seringaian sinisnya.

Air mata Hana keluar begitu deras mendengar fakta yang terlontar dari bibir pemuda yang sangat di cintainya itu "Begitukah? Jadi selam 6 tahun menjalin kasih denganku semua yang kau lakukan untuku hanya kebohongan belaka? Ck, tak kusangka aku begitu bodoh untuk dibodohi olehmu ...," Hana berujar miris seraya menundukan kepalanya dan menggenggam _Black Pearl _itu erat di tangannya "Tapi ... kau salah kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan SILUMAN BRENGSEK!"

_BUGH!_

_KRIT!_

"Argghh!"

Dengan secepat kilat Hana menendang tubuh Sasori hingga terpental jauh, melihat Sasori yang meringis kesakitan hingga membuatnya lengah. Tanpa Sasori sadari Hana menarik ulur tiga anak panahnya sekaligus, lalu melesatkan anak panah itu tepat pada jantung dan kedua bola mata sang pemuda yang ia cintai, air mata menetes dikedua bola mata Hana yang kini menatap Sasori nanar.

_"Gommenasai ... Daisuki ...,"_

_Sing! Zrasshhh!_

"Uaarrgghhh!"

Sasori berteriak kesakitan, darah mengalir deras tepat di dada dan kedua bola matanya ... sementara Hana hanya diam mematung 4 meter dihadapannya.

Sasori menatap Hana geram walau kedua matanya sudah tak dapat melihat apapun lagi "BRENGSEK KAU _MIKO_!" dengan kecepatan kilat Sasori menghampiri Hana lalu—

_Zrashhh!_

"Arghhh!"

—Hana meringis perih ketika dengan brutalnya kuku jari runcing milik Sasori mencabik tepat di jantungnya, Hana menatap sendu kearah Sasori yang kini tengah duduk di atas perutnya dengan tangan Sasori yang terbenam tepat di jantung Hana yang telah hancur.

_DEG!_

Entah mengapa hati sang pemuda serigala itu begitu berdenyut perih kala merasakan tubuh sang _Miko _bergetar yang ia yakini bahwa kekasihnya itu tengah merenggang nyawa di bawahnya, dengan perlahan Sasori menarik tangannya yang kini telah berlumuran darah, ia menatap Hana dengan tatapan kosong walau yang ia lihat hanya kegelapan tapi ia tahu sangat tahu bagaimana keadaan kekasihnya itu dalam kebutaan sekalipun, karena dia siluman ... ya, siluman selalu tahu apa yang terjadi disekitarnya tanpa penglihatan sekalipun.

"Astaga ... HANA!" terdengar banyak langkah kaki warga Desa itu menuju kuil _Shinto_, Sasori bangkit dengan tertatih-tatih menahan sakit di dadanya karena anak panah yang Hana berikan, pandangannya tertuju pada Hana yang kini tengah berbaring dengan darah berceceran diseluruh _haori _putih yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Kedua mata Sasori telah buta sekarang akan tetapi, Sasori tetap dapat mengtahui keadaan kekasihnya itu ... hatinya berdenyut perih dan tanpa memperdulikan _Black Pearl_ itu lagi, tubuh Sasori hilang dengan kepulan asap putih yang mengelilingi tubuhnya meninggalkan Hana yang kini tengah merenggang nyawa.

"Itu ... ugh ... tanda cinta argh ... untukmu Sa-Sasori-_kun_ ... -Uhuk!" ujar Hana terbata-bata ketika melihat Sasori pergi dengan kedua mata pemuda itu yang berdarah.

"HANA-_NEE_! ASTAGA! SIAPA SAJA TOLONG BAWA DIA KE TABIB!" teriak Sara gadis yang sudah dianggap Hana sebagai adiknya sendiri, ketika para warga hendak membopong tubuh Hana, dengan lemah Hana menolaknya.

"T—tidak ... akh ... su—sudah ter—lambat ... shh ... se—sebelum aku ugh ... ma—mati aku mohon arghh ... kre—kremasi mayatku dengan shh ... Uhuk— ... _Black Pearl_ yang ashh ... —uhuk ... Uhuk— dibakar dengan tubuh ini ... ugh ... It—itu permintaan terakhirku ..." ujar Hana tersendat-sendat karena rasa sakit yang kian ia rasakan lalu perlahan matanya tertutup rapat dan hembusan napasnya-pun menghilang seiring dengan tangisan mengiringi langkahnya menuju kehidupan selanjutnya. ya ... kehidupan selanjutnya karena Hana tak akan pernah mati.

Kini di depan kuil _Shinto _dan ratusan warga Desa sebuah tubuh ringkih dengan pakaian _hakama _dan _haori _putih polos itu tengah berbaring di tengah kobaran api dengan _Black Pearl_ yang berada di antara kedua telunjuk dan kedua ibu jarinya yang membentuk pola segitiga, kobaran api mulai berkobar menyelimuti seluruh raga Hana ... kian lama api itu dengan ganas melahap tubuh sang _Miko _terakhir yang terbujur kaku.

_'Aku Hana Koyuki sang Miko terakhir mengutuk para iblis dan siluman yang ada di seluruh dunia ini terkurung dalam kobaran api bersama musnahnya raga ini, namun ... jiwa dan Black Pearl ini akan tetap kembali dengan lahirnya seorang anak gadis yang akan menjadi kunci untuk membebaskan kembali para Iblis dan Siluman dari kurungan Api yang membara. Ketika saat itu tiba ... nafsu, keegoisan, obsesi, kebohongan, pengorbanan, benci, darah dan cinta akan dipertanyakan dari sang Gadis terpilih dan dari sang Demon itu sendiri.'_

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**° Tokyo Hospital 1996 th, Japan.**

Jeritan panjang mengakhiri penderitaannya, suara bayi perempuan menggema keras di ruangan putih tersebut ... peluh terus bercucuran dari pelipis sang ibu. Menyunggingkan senyum lemah menatap lirih kearah bayi mungil yang masih berlumuran darah dari rahimnya.

Menarik napas panjang, tangan pucatnya berusaha menggapai jari mungil putrinya ... lagi ia tersenyum lemah. Ia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu tenaganya sudah habis, tak ada yang tersisa untuk bertahan.

Ruangan itu tampak hening untuk beberapa saat, para Dokter dan Suster yang menangani proses keluarnya kehidupan baru itu memandang nanar pasien yang kini terbujur kaku di ranjang yang menjadi saksi hebatnya pengorbanan sang ibu yang dengan susah payah melahirkan sang buah hatinya itu.

Tak lama, tangisan bayi itu pecah, memekikkan telinga bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya ... bayi malang itu tahu ... sang ibu telah pergi, meninggalkannya di dunia ini sendiri.

Hanya tangisan yang mampu ia keluarkan ... bayi tak berdosa itu lagi-lagi menjadi malapetaka bagi Kota tempatnya ia dilahirkan.

.

.

.

.

Ya ...

.

.

.

.

Malapetaka ...

.

.

.

.

Bayi itu akan menjadi penanda kehancuran siap menghantui para manusia yang tinggal di kota itu ... hanya mimpi mereka bisa selamat dari maut yang akan mengejarnya nanti.

.

.

.

.

Karena kelahirannya ...

.

.

.

.

Sang Demon yang terkutuk telah bangkit dari tidur panjangnya ...

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**° Tokyo 2014 th, Japan.**

Di sebuah perpustakaan besar dengan rak buku berjajar penuh dengan tatanan yang rapi suasananya sungguh hening, langit mulai terang. Ya saat ini waktu masih menunjukan pukul 6.30 pagi. Di sisi kiri pojok ruang perpustakaan itu terlihat seorang gadis berambut _softpink _bergelombang sepunggung tengah duduk seraya membaca buku yang terlihat sudah lapuk itu dengan serius di sebuah meja melingkar.

Tak lupa di kedua telinga gadis itu telah terpasang dengan manisnya sepasang _headset _putih kesayangannya ditemani alunan melody dari komposer Beethoven Moonlight Sonata. Kedua bola matanya bergerak liar mengamati setiap kalimat pada buku kuno di hadapannya itu.

_PUK!_

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan membuat dirinya sedikit tersentak kaget. Menolehkan kepalanya, gadis manis bernama Haruno Sakura itu mendapati sang sahabat tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

Sakura membalas senyuman pemuda itu lalu melepas sebelah _headset_-nya "Hey, ada apa Tobi-_kun_?" tanyanya lembut, Tobi hanya tersenyum aneh lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Sakura, mengambil note dan penanya dengan terburu-buru, Tobi-pun menulis sesuatu pada note teman sehidupnya itu lalu memberikan _note _kecil itu pada Sakura yang kini tengah menatapnya maklum. Sakura menerima note kecil itu lalu membacanya.

_**'Hey ... Bagaimana kabarmu saat ini? Kau tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu semalaman. Kau tahukan bahwa aku tidak suka jika kau menghilang tanpa pamit padaku?'**_

Sakura tersenyum kecil membaca _note _dari sahabatnya itu, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah Tobi lalu mengelus helaian rambut Tobi lembut, Tobi menutup kedua matanya menikmati belaian lembut dari tangan Sakura yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Maafkan aku ya Tobi-_kun, _kemarin aku harus pulang cepat sehingga aku lupa pamitan padamu dan meninggalkanmu bersama Ino di taman," ujar Sakura dengan nada lembut, Tobi membuka matanya lalu menuliskan sesuatu lagi dan memberikannya kepada Sakura.

_**'Baiklah aku maafkan kali ini, tapi jangan pernah mengulanginya lagi mengerti?'**_

Sakura mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis "Iya aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi!" Sakura berseru mantap seraya mengusap pipi pemuda bisu itu lembut. Ketika masih asik saling berpandangan mereka dikagetkan oleh suara deheman seseorang.

"EHEM!"

Tobi dan Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan di sana terdapat dua orang pemuda yang tengah menatap mereka tajam, —ah ... ralat mungkin hanya satu orang pemuda saja yang bisa menatap mereka dengan tajam. Sakura perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Tobi lalu beranjak berdiri menghampiri kedua pemuda itu setelah mem-_pause mp3 _pada _gadget_-nya.

"Hati-hati Sasori-_kun_, biar aku bantu kau berjalan ya?" Ujar Sakura lalu menggandeng lengan pemuda bernama Sasori itu lembut dan membawanya duduk di kursi melingkar perpustakaan itu.

Setelah duduk dan menyimpan tongkat lipatnya di meja, Sasori tersenyum tulus ke arah depan lalu perlahan meraba-raba wajah Sakura dan mengelusnya lembut, "Terima kasih Sakura-_chan _kau tak pernah bosan melakukan ini padaku."

Sakura tersenyum manis walau hatinya terasa miris karena ia sadar Sasori tak akan pernah bisa melihat senyumannya ... dan indahnya dunia. Dalam pandangan Sasori hanya kegelapanlah yang Sasori lihat.

"EHEM!"

Lagi-lagi suara deheman seseorang membuat Sakura tersentak, Sakura menatap pemuda berkulit _tan _itu sebal. "Ada apa? Kenapa dari tadi kau berdehem tidak jelas seperti itu Namikaze Naruto?"

Namikaze Naruto memutar kedua matanya bosan, "Hey kau mengabaikanku Nona Haruno!" Ujarnya merajuk, Sakura terkekeh geli lalu menarik Naruto duduk di atas meja dihadapannya.

"Berhentilah merajuk_ big baby_!" ujar Sakura acuh lalu kembali menekuni buku yang ia baca sedari tadi, Tobi dan Sasori hanya tersenyum geli mendengar panggilan Sakura ketika jengah kepada sikap manja pemuda _tan _itu. Naruto mengerutkan kedua halisnya kesal.

"Hey kalian berdua berhentilah tersenyum aneh seperti itu," ujar Naruto kepada Sasori dan Tobi sontak saja kedua pemuda itu menahan tawanya "—dan kau Haruno Sakura ... tak bosankah kau membaca buku _mitologi _itu eh?" Tanyanya sinis.

Sakura mengedikan bahunya acuh, "Kau tahu benar aku tak akan pernah bosan."

"Emh ... Sakura-_chan_?" Sasori meraba-raba sesuatu disampingnya lalu dengan sigap Sakura mengenggam tangan Sasori.

"Ya Sasori-_kun _ada apa?" Tanyanya seraya menatap Sasori bingung.

"Membicarakan tentang _Mitologi _aku jadi ingat bahwa lusa kita akan _Study Tour_ ke _Okayama Castle_-kan? Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan segalanya?" tanya Sasori dengan nada sedikit antusias.

Sakura mengkerutkan halisnya heran, "Eh? Apa kita tetap jadi kesana? Bukankah _Castle _itu di larang untuk dikunjungi?"

"Entahlah."

"Baiklah nanti aku akan tanyakan pada Ino dan mempersiapkan segalanya," ujar Sakura yang tak mau ambil pusing tentang acara _Study Tour-_nya itu. Lalu Sakura kembali menenggelamkan diri pada bukunya.

Entah kenapa raut wajah ketiga pemuda itu berubah menjadi dingin dan menatap Sakura tajam ... tentunya tanpa Sakura sadari.

_'Sudah waktunya sang Demon bangkit!'_ batin seseorang seraya menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

"Aa ... aku sudah tidak sabar berlibur ke _Okayama_!" Ujar seorang gadis berambut _ponytail _antusias kepada Sakura yang kini tengah memakan makan siangnya dengan tenang. Ya ... mereka berdua kini tengah berada dikantin.

Sakura memandang Ino dengan tatapan bosan, "Dasar bodoh bukan berlibur _pig_! Tapi kita akan _Touring_ ... dasar kau ini!"

Yamanaka Ino mengembungkan pipinya kesal, "Aaa! Kau ini biarlah aku menganggap ini sebuah liburan _forehead _... —ah apa kau tau asal usul _Okayama Castle_ jidat? _Castle _itu sangat misterius dan terkesan horror," tanya Ino mulai serius. Sakura memandang Ino _sedikit _tertarik.

"Hm ... apa maksudmu? Jujur saja aku tidak tahu Ino," sahutnya sedikit malu.

Ino mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin, "Dasar kau ini kan penyuka _Mitologi _seharusnya tentang sejarah _Castle _kau tahu Sakura! Ah sudahlah. Begini _Okayama Castle (__冈山__城__Okayama-Jo)_ adalah Istana Jepang di kota Okayama, Prefektur Okayama, Jepang. Menara utama selesai pada tahun 1597, kemudian—"

"_Stop! Stop! Stop!_" Sakura memotong penjelasan Ino dengan wajah frustasi, "Hey Ino! Jika kau ingin menjelaskan tentang Kronologis Kastil Okayama itu tidak perlu ... aku sudah tahu _okay_?"

Ino terkekeh lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang pasti tidak gatal, "Hehehe ... maaf-maaf aku kira kau belum tahu kronologis itu dan tentang misteri ke-_horror_-an Kastil itu benar adanya ko."

Sakura menyesap es tehnya pelan lalu kembali menatap Ino malas, "Apanya yang misterius dan horror? Bukankah ceritanya biasa saja?"

Ino menyeringai lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura penuh arti, "Tidak Sakura ... Penjelasanku tadi itu memang benar adanya, namun tanpa semua orang sadari kronologi tentang _Okayama Castle _sebenarnya bukanlah seperti itu."

Sakura mengerenyitkan kedua alisnya bingung, "Apa maksudmu Ino? Bukankah kronologisnya memang seperti itu?" Sakura memakan satu _stick _kentangnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Ino.

Ino menghela napas lalu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak Saku ... dengar, nenekku yang berada di Okayama pernah bercerita padaku bahwa _Okayama Castle _adalah sebuah Kastil yang dibangun oleh para devil dari bawah tanah untuk menjadikan singgasana yang nyaman untuk raja mereka yang biasa di sebut dengan _Demon King._ Lihat saja bentuk arsitekturnya terkesan _Dark_ dari_ Castle Castle_ lainnya, diketahui sesungguhnya _Okayama Castle _itu selesai di bangun pada tahun 1300 bukanlah tahun 1597. Setelah para Devil selesai membangun Kastil itu dengan hormat mereka mempersilahkan sang Raja Demon menepati singgasananya."

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Hahaha ... berhentilah berkhayal _pig_! Mana ada cerita seperti itu eh?" dengan geram Ino menyentil dahi Sakura dan itu membuat Sakura merintih kesakitan.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu jidat! Jika kau tak percaya tak apa, tapi kumohon biarkan aku bercerita okay?" ujar Ino memohon dan —haah ... menghela napas Sakura-pun mengangguk malas.

Ino tersenyum lebar dan mulai bercerita kembali, "Raja Demon itu sendiri memiliki rupa yang sangat rupawan, ah aku lupa sesungguhnya sang Raja Demon itu adalah seorang keturunan murni darah bangsawan, namun tetap saja ia tak sempurna sebelum menyatukan _Shinshi No Tampa_ atau_ Black Pearl_ dengan jiwanya. Ibu Raja Demon sendiri adalah seorang Ratu Angel yang telah menikah dengan Raja Angel, namun ketika pertempuran antara dunia Demon dan Angel, ratu Angel diculik oleh sang Raja Demon terdahulu selama 200 tahun lamanya Ratu Angel dijadikan pemuas nafsu sang Demon King dan tanpa disangka-sangka Ratu Angel mengandung benih dari Sang Demon ...," Ino menghentikan sejenak ceritanya dan meninum lemon tea-nya pelan, sedangkan Sakura hanya diam menunggu cerita —_menurutnya_— konyol itu dari mulut Ino.

Ino tersenyum tipis lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Karena sifat keibuan yang dimiliki oleh Ratu Angel, Ratu Angel dengan tulus merawat kandungannya dengan baik karena bagaimanapun juga anak yang berada dalam kandungannya adalah darah dagingnya walaupun itu bukanlah benih dari sang suami tercinta(Angel's King). Sang Demon sendiri tak pernah ambil pusing tentang keadaan sang Ratu Angel yang tengah mengandung benihnya. 65 tahun kemudian perang antara Demon dan Angel kembali terjadi dan kini kemenangan berpindah kepada pihak Angel, dan Raja Demon musnah ditangan Raja Angel, dengan perasaan yang bahagia sang Raja Angel melangkah menuju tempat di mana Istrinya berada. Namun betapa terpukulnya sang Raja Angel ketika melihat sang istri baru saja melahirkan Anak sang Demon. Ratu Angel bersujud memohon agar Raja Angel tidak membunuh bayi itu dan Raja Angel pun mengabulkannya tetapi dengan satu syarat sang Ratu harus mengambil setengah dari kekuatan sang Bayi Angel dan Demon itu demi keamanan dunia dan sang Ratu pun menyetujuinya ...," Ino kembali menghentikan ceritanya sejenak, Sakura menatap Ino heran.

"Hey kenapa berhenti? Ayo ceritakan lagi cerita khayalanmu itu, ternyata menarik juga ... Demon king? Angel queen? Wow!" ujar Sakura dengan nada mengejek, Ino menghela napas mencoba untuk mengacuhkan ejekan sahabat _pink_-nya itu.

"Sebelum kembali ke dunia Angel, sang Ratu Angel menitipkan bayinya kepada para bawahan Raja Demon terdahulu dan meminta mereka menjaga puteranya itu dengan baik dan kelak menjadikannya sebagai_ The Demon King_ yang baru. Ketika perjalanan menuju dunia Angel sang Ratu melihat sebuah kuil _Shinto_ di pinggir hutan belantara, sang Ratu meminta izin kepada suaminya untuk menghampiri Kuil itu sebentar dan sang Raja pun mengizinkannya. Dengan keyakinan pasti sang Ratu merubah setengah kekuatan dari puteranya itu dengan sebuah mutiara hitam berukuran sebesar kepalan tangan manusia lalu menyimpannya di Kuil itu dengan segel setelah itu sang Ratu kembali ke dunianya dan kembali menjalankan kehidupannya." Sakura diam menyimak penjelasan panjang lebar dari sahabat perempuannya itu, kantin itu mulai sepi ... suasananya-pun mendadak terasa dingin dan jujur saja Sakura —_sedikit_— merinding.

Ino menarik napasnya pelan lalu kembali melanjutkan dengan seringaian tipis yang terpeta di bibirnya, "Berita tentang keberadaan _Black Pearl_ itu menyebar dengan pesat ke seluruh penjuru dunia, para siluman, iblis, werewolf, bangsa Vampire dan drakula mencoba untuk mencuri Mutiara Keabadian Penyempurna Jiwa itu untuk menyempurnakan wujud dan kekuatan mereka, namun ... para _Miko_ terpilih tidak tinggal diam, mereka melindungi _Black Pearl_ itu dengan mengorbankan jiwa mereka."

"Eh tunggu ... jadi para _Miko _itu rela mati hanya karena bola hitam itu? Sungguh tidak masuk akal!" sungut Sakura yang tak habis pikir dengan jalan cerita yang sahabatnya ceritakan itu, Ino menatap Sakura tajam dan Sakura yang menyadari kebodohannya telah memotong cerita Ino —_lagi_— kembali bungkam dan menatap Ino serius.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Itu sudah tugas mereka sebagai _Miko _Saku ... pada tahun 1370 adalah puncak dari segalanya sang _Miko_ terakhir bernama Hana Koyuki terbunuh di tangan siluman serigala yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya. Ketika kremasi Hana meminta para warga desa mengkremasi dirinya dengan membawa _Black Pearl _bersamanya dalam kobaran api, awalnya para warga tidak setuju jika _Black Pearl _yang di percayai dapat menghancurkan sekaligus melindungi dunia itu di kremasi dengan Sang _Miko_, namun dengan tegas _Miko_ terakhir itu menjanjikan bahwa Para siluman, Iblis, werewolf, Vampire dan Drakula di dunia ini akan ikut musnah bersama terbakarnya sang _Black Pearl _dalam kobaran api. Pada akhirnya para warga pun menyetujui permintaan terakhir Hana. Dan janji yang Hana berikan ternyata membuahkan hasil, sejak musnahnya _Black Pearl _segala bentuk siluman, iblis, werewolf, Vampire dan Drakula-pun menghilang bak di telan bumi. Namun satu hal yang tak dapat Hana janjikan ...," Ino sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dan itu membuat Sakura penasaran.

"Hn? Apa itu?" tanya Sakura dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah, Ino memandang Sakura serius dan tajam.

"Kutukan sang _Miko_ tidak mempan kepada sang Demon King, Sang Demon King tidak akan pernah musnah. Ya ... dia hanya tertidur dan ketika sang terpilih terlahir dengan _Black Pearl_ tersemat di jantungnya maka Sang terpilih itu akan menjadi penanda bagi bangsa di bumi ini ... kehancuran siap menghantui para manusia yang tinggal di kota itu. Hanya mimpi mereka bisa selamat dari maut yang akan mengejarnya nanti, karena kelahirannya ... _Sang Demon yang terkutuk telah bangkit dari tidur panjangnya ..."_

"HAHAHA! Ino ceritamu keren sekali! Dasar kau ini _pig _... mana ada cerita seperti itu eh? Sudahlah ayo kita ke kelas! Lihat kantin sudah sepi." setelah puas tertawa karena cerita konyol sahabat pirangnya itu, Sakura-pun beranjak melangkah keluar kantin yang nyatanya masih sangat ramai ... diikuti Ino yang kini tengah menatap punggung Sakura tajam.

_'Kau harus percaya Sakura! Karena ... kaulah sang terpilih itu.' _

_Singg!_

Sakura tak sadar jika ada sesuatu yang bersinar terang tepat di dada kirinya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hai minna ... maaf saya merubah rencana awal, tadinya saya hanya akan meng-edit saja tapi setelah di pikir ulang lebih baik di publish dari awal ... dan saya sudah berusaha memperbaiki ff pertama saya ini, tidak ada perubahan hanya ada sedikit yang saya perbaiki. Jika masih banyak kesalahan mohon di maklumi ... -^_^-**_

_**Sign, With Love ...**_

_**UchiHaruno Misaki.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto ® MK**

**WARNING : AU, Miss Typo(s), OOC, EYD, etc.**

**Genre : Mystery, Adventure, Friendship, Bad Romance.**

**Backsounds : Beethoven - moonlight**

**.**

**.**

_**M (for save)**_

_**SasuSaku -Always-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UchiHaruno Misaki**

**Present..**

**The Demon King**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**This story pure is mine!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terik matahari terlihat menyinari beberapa kaca bus yang berhenti berbondong-bondong di parkiran sebuah bangunan hitam yang lebih dikenal dengan Okayama _Castle_, semua penumpang didalamnya mulai menghambur keluar bus. "Haaah ... akhirnya kita sampai juga, tiga jam perjalanan menbuat tubuhku terasa remuk semua!" ujar seorang gadis _blonde _nyentrik yang baru saja turun dari angkutan bus itu, berjalan mengelilingi taman depan Kastil Okayama seraya merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

Haruno Sakura yang baru saja turun dari bus _touring _tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sahabatnya, "Hey _pig_! Kau ini terlalu berlebihan, baru saja tiga jam sudah mengeluh seperti itu." Ino hanya tertawa ringan mendengar panturan dari sahabatnya itu lalu pergi kearah Kastil itu meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sakura membenarkan letak ranselnya yang lumayan berat. Ya, _touring _ini akan memakan waktu sekitar satu minggu dan para dosen menginformasikan bahwa seluruh anggota _touring _tidak akan menginap di Hotel melainkan para anggota dianjurkan membuat tenda perkemahan di hutan berjarak 5oo Meter dari Kastil itu. Peraturan itu di terima dengan senang hati oleh para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi tersebut karena sepertinya ide mendirikan tenda terdengar sangat menantang adrenalin sekaligus menarik untuk dilaksanakan.

Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya, lalu menghirup udara dengan sebuah senyuman tipis terpeta di sudut bibirnya. _'Haaah ... segarnya,'_ batinnya _relax_, teringat sesuatu Sakura membuka kedua matanya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada tujuh buah bus berwarna merah dibelakangnya itu, "Sasori-_kun_, Tobi-_kun_, Naruto!" Sakura berseru ketika melihat tiga sahabatnya yang tengah berkumpul di salah satu tugu dengan wajah serius _—entah apa yang mereka bicarakan_— Sakura berlari kecil menghampiri ketiga sahabatnya, dari gelagat para sahabatnya itu Sakura yakin mereka tidak mendengar suara Sakura. Maka dengan jahil Sakura berencana mengejutkan mereka.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"—tidak, bagaimana jika besok malam saja kita menemui-_Nya_? Jika malam ini, itu terlalu cepat. Kau tenang saja Tobi, aku yakin _dia _tahu bahwa gadis itu—"

"DOR! _Hayo _kalian lagi membicarakan apa _sih_? Sepertinya seru." ketiga pemuda itu tersentak kaget ketika Sakura dengan polosnya menepuk pundak Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ehem ... Sa-sakura-_chan_? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya Naruto sedikit gugup, Tobi-pun terlihat canggung. Hanya Sasori yang terlihat tenang dan jujur saja tingkah mereka membuat Sakura memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Kalian ... apa yang kalian bicarakan? Dan kau Naruto," —_gluk_! Dengan susah payah pemuda pirang itu menelan salivanya sendiri ketika Sakura menunjuk keningnya, "Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Siapa yang kalian bicarakan eh?"

Sasori meraba-raba sekitarnya dan —_tap_! Sasori berhasil menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura, "Apa yang kami bicarakan itu masalah para pria Sakura, apa kau yakin ingin tahu apa yang para pria bicarakan?" dan —_blush_! Wajah Sakura bersemu merah ketika ia menyadari apa yang sering para pria bicarakan, apalagi tadi ia mendengar Naruto menyebutkan _'gadis'_.

Maka dengan cepat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ti—tidak! Aku tidak mau tahu, che, sudahlah cepat kita pergi menyusul Ino." Sakura dengan pelan mulai menuntun Sasori yang tengah terkekeh geli, lalu melangkah menghampiri Ino yang tengah berjongkok di depan kolam ikan kecil. Naruto dan Tobi menghela napas lega ketika melihat Sakura berjalan mendahului mereka.

"Huuh, untung saja Sakura tak mendengar semuanya. Bukan begitu Madara?" ucap Naruto dengan nada datar, Tobi menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dada dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ditugu batu itu seraya menatap punggung Sakura tajam.

"Hn, kau benar. Ah ya, jangan panggil aku Madara di tempat ramai seperti ini Kyuubi!" ujar Tobi dengan nada dingin khas-nya. Naruto mendelik dan menatap pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Cih, kau-pun tidak boleh memanggilku sembarangan seperti itu! Dasar bisu!" Tobi menatap Naruto malas.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak bisu, _baka_!" Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tak perduli lalu mulai berlari menghampiri Sakura dengan cengiran bodohnya _—setidaknya menurut Tobi—_ meninggalkan Tobi yang tetap dengan gaya _stay cool_-nya.

_'Hn, kau datang?'_

Tobi menyeringai ketika mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi dipikirannya. "_Ha'i sesuai ramalan Uchiha-sama, bukan hanya aku yang datang. Tapi ... —kami." _jawab Tobi dengan kemampuan telepatinya menjawab dengan nada sopan.

_'Hn aku tahu, gunakanlah waktu satu minggu ini sebaik mungkin untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya milikku!'_

Tobi menutup kedua matanya, _"Aku mengerti Uchiha-sama"_

_'Hn.'_

Tidak ada lagi suara setelah gumaman dingin itu, membuka matanya perlahan Tobi menatap Kastil dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan tajam. Beranjak dari posisinya, pemuda berambut hitam _spike _itu mulai melangkah menghampiri ke-empat sahabatnya yang tengah berkumpul di salah satu pohon Sakura dengan kedua tangan dimasukan kekantung celanannya. Ya, mereka sedang bersantai karena kegiatan _touring _tidak akan dilaksanakan pada siang hari melainkan akan dilaksanakan tepat pada malam hari.

_'Sesuai rencana.'_

.

.

.

.

"Ya bawa talinya kemari Ino bukan di sana, kau ini bagaimana?!" Naruto terlihat sangat kesal ketika melihat gadis _blonde _itu selalu saja salah menyematkan tali di setiap ujung tenda mereka. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul setengah enam petang, cahaya matahari-pun mulai menyurut dengan warna merah jingga di ufuk barat.

Suasana hutan belantara itu terlihat gelap mencekam, tetapi tidak menyurutkan semangat para mahasiswa dalam aktivitasnya saat ini. Ya, para anggota _tour _kini tengah mendirikan tenda-tenda mereka termasuk Naruto dan Ino yang sedari tadi ribut.

"Dasar rubah bodoh! Jangan memarahiku terus bisa? Kau tahu sendiri bukan? Aku tidak tahu caranya mendirikan tenda seperti ini!" Karena kesal selalu dimarahi akhirnya dengan penuh amarah Ino melempar seutas tali ditangannya itu kearah Naruto dan —Bletrak!

"Argh! Sakit bodoh!" Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sangat berdenyut ngilu akibat tali berujung besi lancip itu Ino lemparkan, untung saja Naruto selalu memakai pelindung kepala dikeningnya sehingga besi tajam itu gagal menancap dikepalanya, jika tidak, —ah bahkan pemuda bertanda kelahiran di kedua pipinya itu tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya kelak.

"Haha! Rasakan itu idiot!" tanpa memperdulikan Naruto, Ino dengan santainya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pohon besar lalu tanpa aba-aba gadis itu memanjat pohon tersebut dan kini Ino telah duduk manis seraya mendengarkan musik melalui kedua _headset_-nya di salah satu dahan pohon yang menjuntai cukup tinggi dari permukaan tanah. Sedangkan Naruto? Oh lihatlah, dengan perasaan kesal Naruto kembali mendirikan kedua tenda itu dan tak lama Tobi datang membantu Naruto.

Sasori yang sedari tadi duduk di rerumumputan tak jauh dari lokasi kedua sahabat _blonde_-nya itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Ya, mata Sasori boleh saja gelap tanpa adanya penglihatan, akan tetapi jangan lupa instingnya kuat. Ia bahkan tahu ada segerombolan semut tengah berjalan berbondong-bondong di batu besar yang berjarak sepuluh meter dari posisinya sekarang dan Sakura yang tengah duduk di sisi timur tigapuluh meter darinya.

—Haah, Sasori menghela napas pelan lalu mulai merebahkan dirinya di atas rumput itu, mata tanpa netra itu menatap kosong langit malam. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada masalalunya yang kelam, oh jika di pikir-pikir sudah lebih dari lima ratus tahun lamanya sejak kejadian itu.

_'Hana ...'_

Sasori memejamkan matanya dan ketika itu terjadi tanpa bisa dicegah butiran _liquid _bening meluncur sempurna dikedua pipi putih bak pualam itu. Menangis, ya ... Sasori selalu seperti ini, menangis dalam penyesalan. Sungguh ia sangat menyesal telah melakukan hal itu pada kekasihnya. Semua ini gara-gara batu nista itu, Sasori mengepalkan kepalan tangannya erat. Membuka kelopak matanya, terlihatlah pancaran tajam penuh luka di kedua mata _hazel_-nya itu.

_'Kau harus membayar semuanya, tuan!'_ batinnya murka.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Di sisi lain hutan itu, terlihat gadis berhelaian _softpink _bergelombang indah menjuntai hingga pinggang tengah berbaring dibatu besar seraya menekuni layar _gadget_-nya yang menampilkan beberapa gambar dan artikel. "Hmm, Zeus? Bukankah dia dewa langit dari mitos yunani? Ah sepertinya ini menarik," Dengan semangat Sakura menekan link judul di layar datar itu dan—

_._

_._

_._

_ZEUS Sang Dewa Langit_

_._

_Sebagai dewa langit Zeus memiliki akses intim yang mudah pada para perempuan cantik di seluruh dunia dan dia memang memanfaatkan hal itu. Selain itu, kekuasaannya sebagai dewa tertinggi menjadikannya sukar untuk ditolak perempuan. Sebelum menikah dengan Hera, Zeus telah terlebih dahulu menikahi Metis, Themis, dan Mnemosine. Zeus juga berhubungan dengan Leto tidak lama setelah menikah dengan Hera. Beberapa perempuan yang pernah ditiduri oleh Zeus setelah menikah dengan Hera di antaranya adalah : _

_Europe_

_Io_

_Semele_

_Ganimede_

_Kallisto_

_Leto_

_Aigina_

_._

_._

_._

—Sakura mengerenyitkan kedua alisnya bingung, "Apa ini? Dewa? Cih, apa dia yang suka meniduri banyak wanita berbeda pantas di sebut dewa eh? Ia lebih pantas di sebut Iblis!' gerutunya pada dirinya sendiri. Kendati merasa kesal, karena rasa penasaran yang merajalela dalam dirinya. Akhirnya Sakura mulai membaca artikel itu satu persatu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura melongo ketika otak cerdasnya mulai menyaring kalimat demi kalimat yang ia baca, "Oh astaga! Seorang dewa memperkosa? Bahkan ia memperkosa Hera Kakaknya sendiri? Dan apa ini? Ganimede 'kan laki-laki! Jangan bilang dewa juga bisa terkena penyakit _bisexual_? Aku yakin pasti dia benar-benar Iblis bukan dewa!" dengan malas Sakura mulai mematikan _gadget_-nya itu, Sakura melihat jam yang ternyata telah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam.

Gadis itu mengusap wajahnya lalu menatap langit hitam bertaburan bintang itu dengan dahi mengerenyit, —Haah, pikirannya kini penuh dengan isi artikel tadi. Beginilah jika menjadi seorang maniak kisah mitologi seperti nona Haruno Sakura ini. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali memikirkan kisah tadi.

Pertama tentang dewa Zeus yang mencintai Hera Kakaknya sendiri, Hera yang tak merespon rasa cinta dewa Zeus atau Adiknya itu membuat dewa Zeus melakukan tipu muslihat dengan menyamar jadi burung tekukur. Ketika Hera melihat burung tersebut hinggap di jendela kamarnya, tanpa menaruh curiga sedikit-pun Hera mendekat menghampiri burung tersebut. Tanpa diduga burung itu terbang dan hinggap di payudaranya, saat itulah Zeus berubah pada wujudnya kembali dan memperkosa Hera saat itu juga. Karena Hera memiliki harga diri yang tinggi maka untuk menutupi rasa malunya, Hera pun terpaksa menikahi Zeus.

_Bajingan!_

Kedua, Zeus yang selalu mudah jatuh cinta ketika melihat seorang gadis cantik dan akan langsung menyetubuhinya saat itu juga. Bahkan Zeus dengan sengaja menodai seorang gadis yang telah bersumpah kepada sahabatnya Arthemis —_yang ternyata puteri Zeus sendiri_— bahwa ia akan menjaga keperawanannya, ya Zeus menyamar jadi Arthemis puterinya untuk mendekati gadis itu dan langsung menyetubuhi gadis suci tersebut. Akibatnya sang Artemis marah, kecewa dan sedih, lalu gadis bernama Kallisto itu dibenci oleh Arthemis dan diusir dari kelompoknya.

_Brengsek!_

Terakhir, Zeus yang mencintai seorang pemuda yang notabenenya seorang pangeran berparas rupawan sehingga membuat dewa Zeus tertarik dan menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai kekasih yang kesekian kalinya. Walau berakhir dengan dikirimnya pemuda itu ke langit untuk di jadikan salah satu lambang rasi bintang.

_Iblis!_

"Aneh, dewa macam apa yang berbuat hal keji dan licik seperti itu kepada Kakaknya sendiri? Memperkosa para gadis dan menjadikan sesama jenis sebagai kekasihnya. Che, benar-benar Iblis berwujud dewa. Jika saja ada Iblis sepertinya ada dihadapanku saat ini maka tanpa pikir panjang akan ku hajar dengan sekuat tenaga dan—Ah! Apa yang kau bicarakan Sakura baka? Ia 'kan dewa pasti belum apa-apa kau sudah mati terbakar," Sakura terkekeh dengan gumamannya sendiri, tanpa ingin ambil pusing tentang kisah mitos itu Sakura menghela napas _relax _ dan tanpa sengaja tangan kanan Sakura menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin di area lehernya.

—Aa, sebuah kalung sederhana dengan sebuah liontin kristal hijau. Pandangan mata Sakura berubah sendu, gadis itu menggenggam kalung tersebut lalu menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong tanpa arti, hatinya merasa tercubit ketika mengingat latar belakang hidupnya sendiri.

_'Tuhan ... entah mengapa raga ini terasa kosong. Apa arti diriku dilahirkan jika Ibuku saja tega meninggalkan aku sendirian yang bahkan baru melihat dunia ini?' _batinnya getir, tersenyum masam Sakura mulai menutup matanya seraya memeluk kalung dan _gadget_-nya sekaligus. Suara para mahasiswa di tengah-tengah api unggun yang baru saja dinyalakan terdengar jelas di kedua telinga Sakura. Sakura bahkan tidak menyadari sepasang mata merah tengah menatapnya dari atas Kastil tersebut sedari tadi dengan seringaian kejam di sudut bibir seseorang itu.

Posisi Sakura saat ini sebenarnya sungguh rentan akan bahaya, kenapa? Oh ayolah seorang gadis tengah berbaring di batu besar dekat hutan rimbun sendirian. Ya, sendirian! Kendatipun jarak tenda hanya limapuluh meter darinya, tetap saja wilayah yang Sakura tempati terlihat gelap tanpa cahaya. Tanpa memperdulikan posisinya, dengan nyaman Sakura terus saja menutup kedua matanya. Sayup-sayup Sakura dapat mendengar obrolan para anggota _touring _dan itu membuat Sakura tersenyum tipis.

_'Ahahaaa dasar bodoh kau Matsuri!'_

_'Kau menyebalkan Kankouro! Kembalikan novelku!'_

_'Ambil saja sendiri!'_

_'Hey ini air hangatnya ayo cepat bikin kopi, suasananya mulai mendingin.'_

_'Iya sebentar aku buatkan untukmu Zuki-kun'_

_'Key mana gitarku? Aku ingin memainkannya, bukankah sangat cocok bermain gitar dalam suasana seperti ini?'_

_'Kau benar Toru, sebentar aku ambilkan di tenda,'_

_'Hm, cepatlah!'_

_'Oke.'_

_'Hey Ino cepat turun dari sana! Sudah malam dan tolong panggilkan Sakura-chan di sana,'_

_'Iya Ino ini sudah jam tujuh malam, bahaya jika Sakura tetap di sana. Cepatlah bawa Sakura ke sini.'_

_'Haah baiklah Naruto, Sasori aku panggilkan Sakura. Kalian cerewet sekali dan kau Tobi jangan menatapku seperti itu!'_

_'Haha Tobi bilang cepatlah nona cerewet jangan banyak bicara, bawa Sakura sekarang!'_

_'Aish! Kau menyebalkan Naruto baka!'_

_'Cih, kau lebih menyebalkan!'_

_'Kau!'_

_'Kau!'_

_'Ka—'_

_'Sudahlah Naruto, Ino! Cepat panggil Sakura!'_

_'Baiklah ...'_

_'Sakura!'_

_'Hey Sakura!'_

_'SAKU—'_

.

.

Wushhh!

.

.

Singgg!

.

.

Hening ...

Sakura yang tengah menikmati hembusan angin malam itu tersadar ketika suara Ino yang memanggilnya lenyap dan suasana di sekitarnya terasa hening tanpa suara para anggota _tour_, maka dengan cepat Sakura membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan langsung bangkit duduk.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar dan jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika melihat sekitarnya yang sangat gelap gulita, tanpa ada api unggun ... tenda-tenda ... anggota _touring _... para sahabatnya dan, —Ino.

Perlahan Sakura turun dari batu itu dan menatap was-was pada sekitarnya, "Ino? Sasori? Tobi? Naruto? Kalian di mana? HALLO?!" Sakura terus berteriak seraya melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke depan.

"..." Hanya keheningan yang menjawab teriakan gadis itu, peluh mulai membanjiri tubuh Sakura seiring dengan langkah demi langkah yang Sakura susuri.

Srek!

"Grrrrrrrrr!" tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara geraman rendah tepat dibelakang tubuh Sakura, demi Tuhan Sakura tidak berani menoleh kebelakang. Maka dengan tubuh gemetar hebat Sakura berlari sekuat tenaganya.

Wussh!

"GRRRRRRR!"

"Hikss, Ino ... Sasori ... Naruto ... Tobi, tolong aku! Hikss," Sakura semakin mempercepat laju larinya, tanpa terasa Sakura mulai mengisak. Takut, sungguh Sakura sangat takut saat ini. Suasananya begitu mencekam, angin dingin terus berhembus, rimbunnya pohon itu membuat Sakura semakin sesak karena takut.

_'Dimana ini Tuhan? Ino, Sasori, Naruto, Tobi ... kalian dimana?' _batinnya terus berteriak pilu. Sungguh apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Sakura yakin tadi ia berada di tempat perkemahan tapi, mengapa ia ada di tengah-tengah hutan seperti ini? Dan lagi mengapa cahaya bulan berwarna merah? Dengan perlahan Sakura mendongkakan wajahnya ke langit dan —DEG!

"A-apa ini? Ke-kenapa bulan itu berwarna merah?!" gumamnya lirih, Sakura kembali berlari tanpa memikirkan semua keganjilan disekitarnya itu.

"Grrrrrrr!"

_**Kkaak ... kkaak ... kkaak!**_

_**Kkaak ... kkaak ... kkaak!**_

_**Kkaak ... kkaak ... kkaak!**_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sakura berteriak histeris ketika suara itu terdengar semakin jelas apalagi suara ratusan burung gagak hitam yang seakan meneriakan kedua telinganya, tanpa sengaja Sakura tersandung sebuah akar melingkar di depannya dan—

Bruk!

—Sakura menabrak sesuatu, setelah itu penglihatannya terasa berkunang-kunang dan semuanya gelap. Ya, Sakura pingsan di dalam rengkuhan seseorang yang ia tabrak.

.

.

.

.

Setelah semua aktivitasnya selesai Naruto beranjak menghampiri pohon yang Ino tempati dan berkacak pinggang di bawah pohon besar dihadapannya itu, "Hey Ino cepat turun dari sana! Sudah malam dan tolong panggilkan Sakura-chan di sana," ujarnya dengan nada memerintah. Ino menoleh ke bawah dan —hup! Ino dengan sukses mendarat dipermukaan tanah lalu berjalan kearah tenda meninggalkan Naruto tanpa menjawabnya.

Naruto menatap Ino sebal lalu berjalan di belakangnya, sedangkan Sasori yang menyadari langkah kaki yang menghampirinya tersenyum tipis, "Iya Ino ini sudah jam tujuh malam, bahaya jika Sakura tetap di sana. Cepatlah bawa Sakura ke sini," ujarnya dengan tenang.

Ino menghela napas, "Haah baiklah Naruto, Sasori aku panggilkan Sakura. Kalian cerewet sekali dan kau Tobi jangan menatapku seperti itu!" ujarnya sedikit jengkel.

Tobi mengedikan kedua bahunya tak perduli lalu menulis sesuatu dan memberikannya pada Naruto, "Haha! Tobi bilang cepatlah nona cerewet jangan banyak bicara, bawa Sakura sekarang!" ujar Naruto ketika selesai membaca note dari pemuda _spike _hitam itu dengan seringaian kemenangannya.

Ino mendengus lalu menunjuk Naruto garang, "Aish! Kau menyebalkan Naruto _baka_!"

"Cih, kau lebih menyebalkan!" Sahut Naruto berdecih remeh. Ino dan Naruto saling melempar tatapan tajam, bahkan sebuah kilatan petir menjadi penghubung diantara keduanya tanda bahwa tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ingin mengalah.

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Ka—"

Tobi hanya diam memandang kedua sahabat _blonde_-nya itu dengan tatapan polos, —ah lebih tepatnya berpura-pura polos. Sedangkan Sasori menghela napas, "Sudahlah Naruto, Ino! Cepat panggil Sakura!" ujarnya dengan nada datar, Naruto langsung diam dan Ino —lagi, menghela napas.

"Baiklah ..." Dengan langkah santai Ino berjalan menghampiri Sakura jauh di depan sana, menghela napas Ino mulai membuka mulutnya dan— "Sakura!" ia berteriak memanggil Sakura yamg tengah memejamkan matanya.

"..." Sakura tidak menyahut dan itu membuat Ino jengkel juga, "Hey Sakura!" teriaknya sekali lagi dan lagi Sakura hanya diam. Maka dengan langkah sedikit dipercepat Ino kembali berteriak, "SAKU—"

.

.

Wusshhh! Angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang sehingga membuat Ino menutup matanya dan—

.

.

Siiiiing! Dengan cepat Ino membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara berdengung dan matanya sukses terbelalak lebar ketika melihat sesuatu di dada Sakura bersinar terang, seketika itu pula tubuh Sakura lenyap tertelan cahaya itu.

Tubuh Ino kaku, "SAKURA?!" Ino berlari kearah batu itu dan tetap saja Sakura tidak ada disana. Sasori, Naruto dan Tobi yang mendengar suara teriakan tersebut langsung bergegas menghampiri Ino dengan wajah heran.

"Ada apa Ino dan di mana Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto heran sekaligus khawatir. Ya, ia yakin pasti terjadi sesuatu. Ino menatap ketiga pemuda itu dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"_Black pearl_ itu telah menelan Sakura ... a—aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini. Kita harus bagaimana sekarang?!" ujarnya panik, Naruto membelalakan kedua matanya.

"APA?!" Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi, matanya mulai berubah warna menjadi _orange _dengan garis vertikal sebagai pupilnya. "Sial! Seharusnya bukan hari ini! Seharusnya ketika bulan mera— tunggu! Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

Sasori tersenyum menyeringai, "Hn, tanggal 31 Oktober dan malam ini bulan merah akan muncul Naruto. Aku yakin di _Nakitama _bulan itu sudah berubah." Ino, Naruto dan Tobi menatap Sasori dengan tatapan berbeda-beda.

Naruto menghela napas berat, "Haah baiklah kita susul Sakura jam sembilan nanti. Ino pastikan waktu antara Tokyo dan _Nakitama _tidak berubah, Sasori kau cuci semua otak manusia itu dari ingatan tentang kita dan kau Tobi siapkan mentalmu untuk membuka portal menuju _Nakitama_!" ujar Naruto datar, Ino, Sasori dan Tobi mengangguk mengerti. Setelah itu mereka kembali pada perkemahan untuk memulai tugas mereka. Berbeda dengan Tobi yang kini masih berdiri kaku di sana, memejamkam matanya Tobi mulai bertelepati kembali dengan tuannya.

"_Uchiha-sama? Apa anda yang merencanakan ini semua?"_

_'Hn, kita harus mempercepatnya Madara.'_

_"Tapi, bukankah ini terlalu terburu-buru?"_

_'Aku tahu, tapi para tetua brengsek itu mulai bergerak berencana menghianatiku. Lakukan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!'_

_"Baiklah, lalu bagaimana dengan gadis itu?"_

_'Tidak usah banyak bicara, gadis itu akan aman dalam pengawasanku saat ini.'_

_"Baiklah aku mengerti Uchiha-sama."_

Tobi menghembuskan napasnya pasrah lalu mulai mempersiapkan mental untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Sasori menatap Tobi yang memunggunginya dengan tatapan tajam, lalu tersenyum menyeringai.

_'Hn, kita lihat siapa yang akan mendapatkan batu nista itu tuan Uchiha!'_

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue ~

.

.

.

A/N : Holla minna! Maaf baru update fanfic ini :3 jujur saja saya masih kurang menguasai cerita bertema seperti ini. Tapi, saya akan berusaha tetap melanjutkan fanfic ini walau mungkin akan lama update. Saya angkat tangan untuk feel-nya, typo dan EyD ancur :3 maaf jika kurang memuaskan. Terimakasih.

.

.

.

**Balasan Review **

**.**

**.**

arisu sashura : Sedikit info Ino itu -piiip- juga loh, jadi sudah pasti Ino tahu segalanya :) Ini udah update, review lagi? ~

Cherry-nyan : Waaahaha makasih semangatnya, ini udah update, semoga suka. Review lagi? :)

.39 : Haha makasih :) ini udah update, review lagi? ~

tomaceri7810 : Haha typo! Nama Siti Sa'adah XiuHan tahu! Tapi sekarang ganti jadi Styx Sephronia #NggaNanya

Ini udah update, maaf lama xD ah ya buat jeruk pasti ada dong! Explicit mungkin xD Review lagi? ~

Coretan Hikari : Hai makasih udah kasih masukan Hikari-san :) semoga ini sudah lebih baik ya, review lagi? ~

rei hanna : Haha iya makasih, maaf ya baru update sekarang. Semoga suka, review lagi? ~

Miss. M : Ini udah update, review lagi? :)

cherryl sasa : Makasih :) ini udah update, review lagi? ~

Hilaeira : Makasih semangatnya, semoga chapter ini tulisannya udah lebih baik. Review lagi? ~

Guest (1) : Ini udah dilanjut :)

natalyredcherry : Iya semua pertanyaanmu benar, tapi tenang saja alurnya akan berbeda ko :) Review lagi? ~

rainy de : Siapa yaaa? xD ini udah update, review lagi? ~

Eysha CherryBlossom : Hehe maaf ya udah buat kamu kecewa. Iya ini terinspirasi dari Inuyasha, ini udah update chapter 2! Semoga ga kecewa lagi ya :) Review lagi? ~

Guest (2) : Maaf jika bahasanya ancur, ini sudah saya perbaiki semoga bisa membuat anda nyaman saat membaca.

Uchiha Riri : :) penasaran? Ini udah update. Review lagi?

Namikaze's Dark : Iya boleh, ini udah update maaf lama. Review lagi? :)

Hikari : Ini udah lanjut, review lagi? :)

ichachan21 : Waah makasih, ini udah update. Review lagi? ~

Uchiha Salsa Dila : Hai pertanyaan kamu udah dijawab lewat PM ya :) Ini udah lanjut review lagi? ~

hanazono yuri : Senpai nanya pair kan? Tentu saja SasuSaku selalu senpai :) Ini udah update, review lagi? ~

yu : Woah makasih atas masukannya, ngga saya ngga kesinggung ko :) Justru saya berterimakasih banyak karena kamu udah mau nyempetin ngoreksi fanfic pertamaku ini, ini udah update maaf ya updatenya lama. Review lagi? :)

Special thanks to :

Silent Readers, Readers, Reviewers, Followers and Favers.

.

.

.

Mind to review again?

.

.

.

Sign, with love

UchiHaruno Misaki.


End file.
